Curiosity
by awesomegryphon1
Summary: Zap learns something new due to his curiosity. This story has the yaoi ship Dez that I made and is available to others who want to ship it. This story is Heavily Dez , if you don't like it then leave and DON'T READ IT.


Zap sat on the couch in the living room of The Habitat staring blankly at the multimedia television, thoroughly engulfed in deep thought and completely zoned out. He found the multiple noises helped him think somehow, and he needed as much help as he could get at the moment. As he relived what had happened earlier over and over in his mind, he became frustrated and confused. He hated being confused. It was bad enough his knowledge wasn't complete because of the bug traits and DNA he contained, but to come across yet another subject he didn't understand made his body kinda itch.

Earlier he had walked into one of the many rooms in The Habitat, forgetting the earth known procedure to knock first of course, and stumbled into a very strange scene. Jenny 10 was sitting on the boxes, pants around her ankles, and fingering herself, while moaning. This was a shock to Zap; he knew very well that it was normal for human males and females undergoing puberty to release tension by pleasing themselves regularly, but why Jenny? What made the scene a strange thing to behold was what Jenny was pleasuring herself. On the other box right in front of her sat a small laptop, and on the screen an adult movie played.

Zap was a bit of a stranger to adult movies. Jenny had made sure to instruct him and the rest of the crew, on the 'art and beauty' of them as she had put it. One night when the team had no missions to carry out or any bugs to care for, Jenny had made a movie night into a very uncomfortable night for everybody. He had convinced them to watch a 'porno', saying it was "a key medium to the full understanding of Earth culture". With such a saying, how could they say no?

Dex and Jenny knew better of course, and although the young entomologist acted disgusted at the idea, he didn't place any objections. The girl clone didn't either and was quite curious, or because she was too embarrassed to be the only one to say not to the movie. Either way, they all ended up watching this film that had various couples fornicating in each and every which way. As they watched, their reactions were drastic, and it amused Jenny to no end.

Dex had a faint hint of pink gracing his normally fair tanned cheeks, Tung kept his eyes hidden behind his hands, and Zap was slightly stoic to all of it, but was showing a face of pure disgust. Dex and Zap kept their eyes glued to the screen, the bug lover with an open mouth and the bug boy trying so hard to not show a single shred of emotion, but could not stop the skilled flyer and expert entomologist from turning a bright shade of red. But it was Tung who amused Jenny the most.

After that day Zap thought he fully understood how humans mated, and silently, he thanked Jenny for instructing him in the matter. A man, a woman, no clothes, and a lot of rubbing and penetrating. No big deal. Or so Zap thought. After seeing Jenny in a box room masturbating to another type of film, his confusion returned. Instead of two humans of the opposite sex having sex, on Jenny's new film there were only males 'doing the nasty' as the clone had once called it.

Zap stared, wide eyed, as Jenny recuperated from being interrupted. Quickly, she got up, pulled up her pants, and grabbed the laptop. In less than it took Zap to register what the heck just happened, the bluehead was racing out of the small room shouting something along the lines of "You saw NOTHING!" leaving the poor boy confused and a little dizzy.

Later that day, as Zap sat in front of the television, he decided he could take it no more. He got up and with determination headed towards the room of the one person he knew would shed complete light on the subject of male-male sexual interaction. As he neared Dex's room, he began to feel a little hot, and he noticed his hands were slightly perspiring. This he didn't understand either, so he just pushed it to the back of his head as he, remembering his manners, knocked on the door.

Dex Hamilton opened the door and offered a friendly smile to Zap.

"Oh, Hi Zap. G'day isn't it?" He said as kindly as ever when addressing his teammates,

"Is there something you need?" Dex questioned.

Zap felt for a fraction of a second like he didn't want to speak of this anymore, but he again pushed through it and looked directly into his leader's eyes.

"I need to talk to you. In private." This was short and to the point, just like Zap himself.

Dex looked a bit taken aback but decided if it was that important for the bug boy to come knocking at his door, he would definitely talk to him. He stepped aside and welcomed Zap in with a gentle "Alright, come in." If there was one thing his father had taught him it was to always be calm and caring when speaking to others, and in this Zap hoped it would remain in his friend when he brought up what he now considered to be a touchy subject.

Zap entered the room and was greeted by cool air caressing his face. He liked the feel of it.

"I hope you don't mind the temperature in here, I like to keep it as cool as possible. It reminds me of the polar adrenalin…" Dex stopped mid-sentence and turned to face Zap clearly deciding this was not the best time to bring back a past memory.

"Uh sorry, you needed to talk?" Dex apologized,

"It's ok." Zap said. "I like it. It feels… nice." He added,

Dex smiled a gentle smile and beckoned for the bug boy to sit on a cushy chair in the corner of his little room, no doubt one he used to read on comfortably, while he himself sat on his bed.

"So, what's bothering ya?" Dex asked.

"Jenny, 10." Zap answered. "She was masturbating in the bathroom today to another one of her 'porn' movies, but there were only males in it." He decided to just say it all at once, but soon he wished he hadn't. The expression on Dex's face was unmistakable as well. He was shocked, to say the least, and Zap could tell by the way his eyes widened that Dex had no idea how to react to this. At all.

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Dex cleared his throat.

"Ok…" he said lamely.

"So you are wondering why Jenny was… masturbating… to an adult film?" It was difficult for the polite Australian to be speaking of this, but he understood that he knew more about these sorts of things and that Zap was just curious. It actually flattered him that Zap came to him for this instead of going to, say, Jenny herself. But it was quite uncomfortable for him.

"No. I understand all about the concept of masturbation. What I don't fully understand is why on his 'porn' there were no females. It is impossible for two males to 'do it'?" Zap explained with a stern face,

At last Dex understood what was happening. The young bug boy hadn't been disturbed by seeing Jenny masturbate, or even the fact that she was using an adult film to arouse herself. What Zap was concerned with was the act of two males making love. How was it possible?

This didn't help Dex. If anything it made this situation a lot harder to deal with. To explain 'gay love' to the blue eyed boy was just an unconceivable concept at the moment, not to mention the fact that Dex had just found out Kid Flash was into _that_. It messed and ricked with his brain. Badly.

"Why were two males having sex?" Zap continued.

"How do they do it?"

He noticed that Dex's face was just as pink, maybe a little more, as the time they had first seen that 'porn'. And indeed Winston's son (Dex Hamilton) felt like he was blushing, his cheeks hot. He was slightly gasping for air, ironically, like a Zombie Strider out of water.

When he noticed Zap was not tearing his gaze from him, he cleared his throat and began to think of a suitable answer. He wasn't one to leave his teammates hanging and, as leader, he had to make them feel safe and like they could trust him. Zap kinda trusted him having come to him with this conundrum, and now Dex felt it was his duty to help his friend and assistant.

"Well… you see…" Dex began,

Zap leaned forward, looking at Dex intently as he began to supply him with an answer. Once more, Dex cleared his throat. He tugged at his shirt collar nervously, but continued with what he thought was a suitable explanation to what Zap had witnessed.

"What you saw, on Jenny's movie, it was what they call… gay." The slightly tanned man struggled to get the last word out. It wasn't uncommon in Metropolis for two males to be in a relationship, but he still felt awkward talking about it to Zap.

"Gay? As in happy? Someone once told me that." Zap said with complete naive and Dex couldn't help but find it a little funny, the word was, difficult to think out. He smiled inwardly and let out a nervous chuckle.

"No, Zap. While 'gay' does mean 'happy' in some cases, it's also a word kinda used to describe a relationship between two humans of the same gender making it a 'homosexual' relationship." Dex could see that Zap understood that now.

Clearly even though Zap had multitudes of advanced and brutal, hostile alien insect DNA and super abilities, the creation of him only gave him basic science terms.

"While it is true that two males cannot reproduce, there are ways they can indulge in sexual activities that give them pleasure. Thus, making it gay sex." Dex finished and felt rather proud of himself at having giving such a long explanation without giggling like an anime school-girl. He thought himself as mature but even this tested his limits on maturity.

He pushed his immature thoughts aside and looked at Zap trying to find something in the bug boy's expression that might give away if the understood or not. The blue eyed boy just looked deep in thought, like he was processing this newly acquired information deep down in his brain. After what seemed like a few minutes, he finally looked up and faced Dex again. What he said next threw the Australian off. Way too far off. So far off I didn't even know how to describe it.

"Show me then, since you know so much about it."

World Famous Entomologist Dex Hamilton of Metropolis, loyal and obedient son of the International Famous Entomologist Winston Hamilton, was completely flabbergasted in all ways possible.

What. The. Fuck. Did Zap really just ask him what he thought he asked him? It took a few moments for him to pull himself together after such an ask, moments in which Zap decided to look through his leader's present condition. Accelerated heartbeat, rising blood pressure, uncommon perspiration for a human: all signs that Zap _shouldn't_ have asked that question.

The bug boy was really curious. He wondered how it was that two males could enjoy sexual activity with just each other and he wanted to experiment it and put it to the test. He knew very well that in order to have intercourse, whether gay or not, one must be suitably aroused enough to do so. He also knew that often he had caught himself looking at Dex. Not just looking, but _examining_ _._ The young Australian was tall, lean, fairly tanned, a bit muscular, and overall, very charming and handsome. He knew that with enough encouragement he could get more than suitably aroused by his leader, enough to take in on sexual activities that he never knew.

Clearly the other didn't find this thought appealing. He blinked shockingly several times, looking but at the same time _not_ looking at Zap. His breathing was shallow and his body was getting tense.

"I…" he finally said, stuttering.

"I don't think so Zap."

The brown haired bug boy looked at him with steely blue eyes that had a glint of disappointment in them and asked, "Why?"

Dex got up and started pacing around his cool room, a nervous habit the bug boy thought.

"It wouldn't be right to have sex with each other. One must be in deep love to do so." Dex did believe in that. Love before sex. Something he had thought himself. Zap frowned.

"I thought sexual acts were mostly driven by lust." Zap blurted,

"True…" Dex said in the smallest of voices, almost whispering, but of course this didn't escape the dreaded super-hearing of Zap. He stopped pacing and for the first time in a while looked directly at Zap. The bug boy wide eyed at the realization that his leader was actually considering having gay sex with him.

"No. I'm sorry Zap." As fast as he looked at Zap he immediately looked away. This wasn't right. Dex began pacing again, willing naughty thoughts out of his head. He'd never admit that he had always thought Zap to be quitehandsome, strong and cool in any ways. But actually engaging in sexual acts with his assistant and teammate? It could never happen, but he somehow wanted it to happen.

Something inside of Zap snapped, as if he had gotten the ability to read minds temporarily, for he knew the exact thought that coursed through Dex's mind. His leader really _wanted_ him, and Zap wanted him right back, especially after all those days he kissed, hugged, teased, and played with him (Reference to my other Dex Hamilton stories).

With what he thought was his own version of Tung's hopping speed, Zap got up from the couch he was sitting on and stood next to Dex. He placed both his hands on the tanned man's shoulders and in a move he had seen in a movie once, kissed him full on the lips. Dex wanted ever so badly to resist, to follow his own rule of no sex without love, but instead he gave in and kissed Zap back.

They were smooth, but noisy, and yet they pretty much liked it. Zap loved the feel of Dex's lips on his, just like before. They were warm and a bit soft and they tasted of vanilla because he ate ice cream earlier. His hands instinctively found their way to Dex's back and he pressed the Australian closer to him as their kiss deepened. Dex let out a small moan as he felt the pressure of Zap's, slightly small and yet, hard body against his own. The bug boy picked him up as if he weighed nothing due to his super strength and wrapped each of Dex's legs around his midsection. The Australian held on easily, his arms wrapped around the bug boy's shoulders.

They felt hot, they needed air, but they refused to break apart, not yet. It felt too good to be locked like this, tasting each other, playing and mingling with each other's tongues. Zap moved forward towards the bed, and gently, super gently, laid Dex upon it. He placed himself on top of Dex and began kissing him once more. He remembered what he had seen in that 'porn' and quickly began to kiss down the slender neck before him. He licked at Dex's collarbone, making him shift his body around slowly and moan.

And that was all he could think of.

Soon enough, Zap stopped all movement and looked into Dex's fire red eyes with curiosity. He didn't know how to continue. The bug boy had seen 'porn' yes, but it involved a male and a female most of the time. If Dex was a female, Zap would know exactly how to continue, he'd simply follow what he saw in the movie. He'd move down to the breast, suck them, then lower and lick at the vagina eventually inserting his penis inside it, moving it in and out until he came. That was the basic procedure anyway, real basic. But Dex wasn't a woman; but a man. He had no breasts, no vagina, and Zap didn't know where he would insert his penis into. It was all so frustrating even his look gave it away.

Dex instantly understood. Zap hadn't seen much of Jenny's gay movies to know what to do next, and it depended on the entomologist that it was up to him to guide Zap on how to do this. It was a struggling thought, it almost made Dex just want to stop all of this at once, but his lust easily overpowered him, and he chose to teach.

He reached his hand up and caressed Zap's cheek. "It's ok." He whispered,

It made the bug boy smile brightly.

"Just allow me do it." Dex softly continued,

Zap purely nodded and let himself be moved as Dex gently pushed the blue eyed boy from on top and got on top himself. He then began their kiss again. This time, he made sure it was softer and sweeter. Zap could feel the change, and he loved it.

Slowly, Dex clipped Zap's utility belt off and began to raise Zap's shirt and the bug boy gladly let himself be stripped. As soon as his shirt was off Dex moved down to undo Zap's jeans. He took them off quickly enough and soon he had a naked Zap on his bed. Dex admired the chiseled body beneath him and swallowed at seeing how hard the blue eyed already was. His penis was, for lack of a better word, perfect, but a bit smaller than his own. Dex giggled at the thought of having it deep inside of him, and Zap reached up to pull him down for another kiss.

"Your turn." The bug boy whispered, and Dex did as he was told as if the order came from his very own father. He slowly took his bright red uniform off, clipped off his mission strap, his jeans coming soon after. Zap shamelessly stared at his leader's body and his long length (if you know what I mean) that was bigger than his, surprised at how well-shaped this Australian was. They both looked at each other for a moment, taking in the sight of one another, until Zap posted an intriguing question.

"Well. Now what?"

Dex thought back to his own knowledge of how two men had sex and came up with what seemed like the best way to start it out. He smiled a sly smile, one Zap had many times seen before, and proceeded to head south of the naked body before him. Without warning, he grabbed hold of Zap's hard erection and began to stroke it rhythmically. The bug boy gasped with surprise and a wave or pleasure pulsed through him. Dex's hand was moist and slippery already, perfect for such an action. He pumped the bug boy, loving the way this one squirmed with every movement of his wrist.

A minute or so into this, Dex decided to do the riskiest thing he thought he would never do. He bent over and began to lick the tip of Zap's penis. Blue eyes shot open in surprise and joy. It felt so amazing to have Dex's hot mouth around his little puberty like this; he moaned out loud, closing his eyes again as even more pleasure engulfed him. He would never have known sex felt this good he couldn't imagine how it could get better.

Dex pushed down with his mouth on Zap's dick and took it in. Due to Zap's slightly small penis he easily bypassed his gag reflexes and took the bug boy's full length into his mouth. It was a sweet taste mostly due to the vanilla ice cream he ate earlier, he liked it. He bobbed his head, up and down he went on the bug boy, sucking hard, relishing on the sounds emitting from the boy. It really turned Dex on to hear that Zap was enjoying himself.

Zap was wrong. Sex could get better. As soon as Dex swallowed Zap's whole penis into his mouth the bug boy felt like he was about to come. He held on, wanting to make this experience last as long as he could. Dex began to move his head, he sucked, not even making a noise, and Zap found it all to be too much for him to take. Before he knew it, he was cumming his seed deep into the back of Dex's throat.

It came so suddenly Dex was not prepared, not like he could prepare himself for his. The taste of Zap's cum took over all of his taste buds. It was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted thanks to the ice cream he ate, for he did swallow, but strangely, he wanted more. He raised his gaze to look at Zap who was panting heavily into the sheets.

"That was awesome." He complimented while huffing and puffing.

Dex hadn't noticed that the blue eyed boy's erection was back on full position, no doubt because of his mad scientist genetic splicing background. He smiled.

"And there's more to that y'know." Dex placed a kiss on Zap's lips who wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing since the lips that touched his had just been on his penis.

"What about you?" the bug boy asked. It made Dex happy that Zap was concerned about his needs too.

"Don't worry I'll get mine too." And with that, Dex grabbed hold of one of Zap's hands and placed them on his own penis.

"Can you move a bit?" He asked his teammate. It was an order from the leader, and Zap couldn't refuse that. He began to pump his hand much like Dex had done to him, but a lot gentler of course. He didn't want to lose control and break his friend.

Apparently he was doing it right for Dex was now quivering like a leaf stuck on a car's windshield. He let out smooth and yet shaky moans and Zap was pleased with himself at how he was giving his leader pleasure. He could feel that Dex was almost there, and without thinking about it, he placed his mouth around the Australian's penis to finish him off. As he came, Zap somewhat regretted his decision but rode it out just like Dex had done to him. The taste of cum was surprisingly delicious to Zap, and he sucked at Dex's penis until he was sure he had sucked him dry.

"O-oh god…Zap…" Dex said through shaky breaths. He didn't think it would be so fast and so… effective. Zap was a natural. He plopped on the bed and smiled happily. Dex copied him and laid right next to him.

"What now?" the bug boy asked excitedly. Dex chuckled at his friend's high eagerness. Clearly the bug boy was ready to go again, but Dex needed a few minutes to get himself together.

"Now, let's just rest for a while. We'll go again soon." Dex relaxed,

Zap fought back a childish rebel and simply nodded his head in understanding. He was indeed ready for more, but his leader needed time, so as himself.

Zap thought that letting his partner rest was a good idea, but he didn't see the harm in teasing him a little while he laid there so naked and pretty sexy as well. The bug boy began to kiss the entomologist softly. He kissed his cheeks, his forehead, and his tasty lips. He caressed his soft tanned legs, running a hand up and down the smooth velvet thighs. As he rubbed, he licked an ear and at his collarbone. All the while completely aware of the way he was making Dex completely soothed under his touch, letting out small gasps as the cold air in his room hit a particular spot Zap had just licked. It was overwhelming, and before he knew it, Dex finished resting and he too was ready to go.

Their dance started up again, French kisses, body rubbing, and humping. Dex knew exactly how to get the multi-bug boy good and happy, and although the thought scared him again, he pretty much wanted it. He wanted to see if Zap could be inside of him. And he was gonna try to get it.

He pulled away for a moment and grabbed hold of Zap's hand. The bug boy, thinking he was being led towards Dex's penis again, darted there. Dex stopped him however.

"Not yet Zap, slow down now." Dex said,

"Fine." Zap pouted,

"You ready for something else though?" Dex asked with a slight joy pitch,

"Uh…Yeah. I guess?" Zap responded.

Dex smiled. Zap's penis was aching with anticipation. Dex made Zap lay back on the bed. He bent over him again and coated his penis with saliva before straddling him.

Zap looked up and saw a tinge of fear on Dex's face. He sat up and kissed him. Deeply, passionately. It seemed to work for when he pulled away the fear was absolutely gone. Dex smiled at him and pushed him back down on the bed. He raised himself up and grabbed hold of Zap's dick. He grabbed the base to hold it steady as he lowered himself on it. Zap could feel the heat coming from the big hole and he waited with excitement but importantly patience.

Dex got lower and lower until he could feel the tip of Zap's penis on his entrance, poking him and just begging to come inside. The Australian obliged and in one fast motion he lowered himself onto Zap completely letting the length go inside of him.

It mostly tickled, but hurt just a little.

Dex sighed out in relief and was able to contain himself. Zap watched in curiosity at having him.

"Alright Zap…I'll get used to it." Dex assured,

Dex went from content to looking like he was enjoying himself, which he was. Once he got over the tingling, he settled on the pleasurable side of it all. He rotated his hips ever so slightly, earning a slight moan from Zap, and found the right sweet spot on him. He kept his eyes shut tight and began to move. Up and down he went, slow at first to get used to the movement, then faster, and faster, until he was bouncing up and down on Zap's medium dick, absolutely fuckinghimself senseless, hitting that good spot every damn time.

Zap was breathless. His cock was tightly wrapped in Dex's big warmth and the more his leader moved, the more pleasure shot into him. His eyes remained opened on the entomologist on top of him, taking in the various expressions that graced his face as he moved up and down on Zap's cock. It was all too much to keep track of. The pleasure was just flowing freely through every particle of his body.

He saw Dex's own dick, neglected, and he began to pump on it like he had done before. The tanned man moaned very loudly and he whipped his head backward, arching his back and landing with more force on top of Zap. Their moans became entangled; the room was no longer cool but stuffy with the heat of the two boy's passion. They moved, jerked, bucked, and pumped. Over and over. Faster and faster. They were almost there. One more bounce, one more pump.

And it happened. The two boys moaned each other's names as they both reached their orgasms at the same time. It was glorious. Zap filled Dex with his hot cum while Dex came all over Zap's hand and chest. The bug boy did not stop moving his hand until he knew nothing more would come out.

The two sighed and as Dex got off form on top of Zap, the bug boy scooped up the white fluid form his chest and began licking it from his hand like a curious thirsty dog. He kinda loved the taste of the stuff. Dex just stared incredulously but smiled his polite smile as he curled up in bed next to Zap. They laid there for a few minutes, cuddling and kissing occasionally. Zap was the first the break the silence.

"So that's how two males have sex." He said thoughtfully. Dex smiled.

"Indeed, they do." Dex reminded,

"Woah. Cool." Zap coolly replied,

"Exactly." Dex agreed.


End file.
